


Downy Kisses

by kaileidohscope



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Vampire Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Wizard Kim Jongin | Kai, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope
Summary: “You’re here early.” Jongin said after a moment, finding nothing else to say.Kyungsoo’s hands were lightly placed on his waist, the vampire finally raising his wandering eyes up to meet Jongin’s own. “Were you expecting someone else…”  the corner of his lips twitched up similarly to a smirk, “wearing something like this?”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	Downy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #L132
> 
> hello monsterfest readers! i hope you enjoy this small piece. i know it’s not much, but i put as much care and domestic fluff into this as i could, so i hope it will be enjoyable. to the prompter - i know this isn’t quite what you wanted, and i wasn’t able to delve as deep into their relationship dynamic and specific character traits as i’m sure you expected, but i hope you still like the final result. thank u for reading if you’ve chosen to do so! <3
> 
> NOTE: this is unbetaed, so i apologize in advance for any misspelling or funny wording! ^^;

**J** ongin pulled self-consciously at the lace precariously covering his nether regions, readjusting himself to sit more comfortably in the small triangle of floral fabric. It wasn’t necessarily designed to accommodate a man’s body, but Jongin picked it on a whim because he thought Kyungsoo would like it most and hadn’t taken his extra package into consideration at the time.

It was a muted pink thong with a matching garter belt, holding him at the thinnest part of his waist, his hips, and wrapping around each of his thighs with ruffled, cinched bands. It wasn’t particularly comfortable—it was slightly itchy, actually—but it did fit for the most part minus the penis squishing.

The matching chest piece was a skimpy bralette that made him feel a little foolish putting on. Browsing the women’s lingerie offered a lot more pastels and pinks and all the pretty colors Kyungsoo favored most, so his options had been quite limited. All the men’s side really offered in the small sex shop he’d visited was goofy boxer briefs with elephant trunks in the crotch or ugly, neon colored speedo thongs that Jongin had no interest in wearing.

The soft pink complimented his golden complexion, fit well over his minimally curvy physique, but it really wasn’t in the wizard’s honest taste. It was pretty, he could admit, but looking at himself in his full length mirror he couldn’t help musing he’d look even better if it were black. Kyungsoo will like it, though, he assured himself. Or at least—he was pretty sure the vampire would like it. _Kind_ of sure. Well, he hoped he would at least. Kyungsoo loved pink. And surely he’d love it even more on Jongin. 

Jongin eyed himself in the mirror for a few more prolonged moments before he turned back towards Kyungsoo’s bed where the matching pink, sheer robe was sprawled out over the duvet. He shrugged it onto his shoulders, just about to tie it closed around his waist when the quiet opening of the bedroom door caught him off guard. He jumped in surprise, turning wide eyes up to find Kyungsoo standing there in the doorway - looking just as startled.

Kyungsoo wasn’t supposed to be home for another hour at least—Jongin was expecting to have that time to boost himself up and find some semblance of confidence for when his beloved got off his part time shift. But now, with Kyungsoo’s abrupt arrival - all reaches of Jongin’s confidence were nowhere to be found. He felt his face flush, a deep embarrassing shade of shame.

“Jongin? What are you wear—” Kyungsoo started with a smile of disbelief, a jestful chuckle, and Jongin squeezed his eyes closed in horror— _oh god Kyungsoo was laughing at him - he must look a fool!_ _He knew pink wasn’t suited for him, he should’ve just scraped this idea!_ He willed himself to disappear; clenched his fists and _willed and_ _willed_ _and_ -

His apparition skills still needed work it seemed, because when he opened his eyes he was still standing there in Kyungsoo’s bedroom. Wearing lingerie— _women’s_ lingerie— _pink_ , _frilly_ lingerie, and Kyungsoo was standing a lot closer than he had been before.

Jongin sharply gasped, eyes fluttering in surprise. Even after all this time, the silence and speed of which his boyfriend could move still caught him off guard sometimes.

“It’s-It’s nothing- I...” Jongin fumbled for a second before cutting himself off, flushed red in embarrassment. Kyungsoo was gazing at him, in a hooded, enthralled manner. His eyes lowered, taking note of the pink panties digging into the wizard’s hips and precariously cradling his manhood. 

“You’re here early.” Jongin said after a moment, finding nothing else to say.

Kyungsoo’s hands were lightly placed on his waist, the vampire finally raising his wandering eyes up to meet Jongin’s own. “Were you expecting someone else…” the corner of his lips twitched up similarly to a smirk, “wearing something like this?”

Jongin cradled Kyungsoo’s face in his palm, welcoming his close presence. His brows furrowed in mild distress, knowing that his partner was only joking but still not liking the mere thought of such deception, “No, no- of course not. I would never. _Could_ never.”

Kyungsoo smiled at that, a gentle, tender smile of mutual affection. He raised his own hand to Jongin’s face, carded his fingertips through the midnight strands of hair by his temple. His thumb brushed over the wizard’s ear, caressed the soft lobe before settling on the side of his neck.

Jongin’s eyes caught on Kyungsoo’s septum ring, admiring the lavender jewel nestled over his cupid’s bow. His gaze then lowered to the vampire’s supple lips, lightly glossed, and was moments from tasting them when Kyungsoo’s quiet musing paused him a breath’s length away.

“For _me_ , then?” The vampire whispered as he reconnected their gazes. Jongin’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth, preventing him from forming proper words. His hands were still clammy with nerves; his cheeks stayed their flushed, settled warmth.

He tipped his chin down just the slightest bit as a timid nod. Something shimmered in the ruby irises of his boyfriend, expression gone serious and intrigued. Aroused.

“Let me see you.” Kyungsoo softly said, taking Jongin’s hands as he sat on the edge of the bed. He guided the other to stand to stand before him, lacing their fingers as he rose their arms, causing the sheer robe Jongin wore to become even more immodest as it fell open. 

His eyes drank in the sight of Jongin’s bare skin, covered only minimally by frilly lace and thin, blush-colored bands connecting fabric. Untwining one of their hands, Kyungsoo ran his fingertips along the garter belt. From how it hugged the dip of his waist, down over his hip, to where it hooked onto the ruffled lace band that circled his thigh.

He slowly guided Jongin in turning around, hands careful and light as they roamed under the robe to get a feel of his backside, of how delicately the lace lay over his ass. Not quite a thong, but very nearly. 

Jongin was blushed to high heavens, fingers fidgeting as Kyungsoo felt him up. He could feel his heart racing in his chest as the vampire’s middle finger trailed over the line of his ass, following the lace down between his legs. He shivered, gasping when Kyungsoo fondled the outline of his scrotum.

“Why all this...?” the vampire softly asked as he brought his touch away from the other’s most sensitive areas, holding him chastely now as he turned Jongin around once more. The wizard faced him with a small, nervous smile. His hands were affectionate as they rest on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, carded through the short strands of washed out pink hair at the nape of his neck.

“Because...” Jongin shrugged a shoulder halfheartedly, “I... I thought you might like it...” he was bashful as he glanced down at himself, at the soft pastel bralette hugging across his broad chest, curtsying the robe to one side in something of a cute pose, “Thought you might like the color?”

A smile of adoration bloomed across Kyungsoo’s face as Jongin coyly twirled, chuckling softly while eyeing him up and down. He caught Jongin as he faced forward again, pulling him in by the straps of his garter belt. They were surprisingly sturdy, yielding against the vampire’s curled fingers as Jongin crowded closer. 

Jongin straddled his lap, sat back on Kyungsoo’s thighs with a soft giggle. He took the vampire’s face in his hands, grazing their noses together playfully, “Do you like it?” he cooed sweetly, following his lover as the elder laid back into the sheets.

“Very much so.” Kyungsoo hummed with praise. His hands roamed the warm length of Jongin’s back under the robe, catching on the bralette’s small clasp where it strained between his shoulder blades. 

Their lips met in short, playful kisses. Chaste and light, unhurried. Until Jongin’s lips trailed longer, sensual presses down Kyungsoo’s throat, suckled his Adam’s apple. Also,” he mused between kisses, indulging in the way Kyungsoo squirmed beneath him, hips lifting up off the mattress in search of his own, “I wanted,” _kiss_ “to do something,” _kiss_ “special,” _kiss_ “for you,” _kiss_ “my love.”

He paused then, moaned softly as Kyungsoo squeezed a handful of his rear, fingers edging towards the middle cleft. He rubbed his fingertips over where he memorized Jongin’s hole to be, circling, teasing, making the wizard rock back into his touch.

“You mean so much to me,” Jongin breathed, lolling his forehead against the side of Kyungsoo’s jaw. “I wanted to show you,” he lowered down onto the vampire, letting his full weight press into his lover, as close as possible. He searched for Kyungsoo’s hand, clasping their palms, fingers intwined, “If even just a little... I wanted to show you how much I love you.”

Kyungsoo held him tenderly, tightly, a soft laugh escaping him, ”And you decided sexy lingerie was the best way to do that?” He tone was gentle, teasing, but it still had a pout gracing the wizard’s expression.

“Well, you are a creature of the night, lovey,” Jongin defended raising his face from Kyungsoo’s neck to catch gazes, “Figured I’d play into the whole _insatiably_ _sex_ - _crazed_ _vampire_ stereotype.” His pout morphed into a cheeky smirk as he hovered his lips just above the other’s, “Plus, it’s pink. And you seem so fond of this God forsaken color for some reason.”

Kyungsoo guffawed at that, eyes rolling back as he quickly adjusted their position. In a single breath, he had the giggling wizard pinned below him, caging him in. He lingered close, letting their breaths mingle as he spoke, pinned Jongin’s arms to the bed, “Well, I can’t say you’re wrong,” his voice lowered to an alluring whisper, “You _do_ make me insatiable.”

Their lips connected with fervor and heat, passion laced through each caress of mouths. Jongin flicked his tongue over Kyungsoo’s upper lip, roguish in nature, and the elder chased after it with a frisky nip. Quiet laughter, wandering hands. Kyungsoo’s soft mouth moved to Jongin’s neck, kissed there gently, nuzzling. It held a debauched weight; walked the fine line between caution and lascivious want. 

Jongin had no hesitance, no fear as he caved into the vampire’s implied feral desire. His vision blurred, eyes slipped closed, and he focused on the feeling of Kyungsoo, of the heat of his breath against his own sensitive skin. He spoke in a sigh, a near beg, “You can bite me, lovey,” his fingers combed up through Kyungsoo’s hair with insistence, “I’d like you to.”

Kyungsoo obliged with urgency, though made an effort to be careful, to not bite too deep and cause his lover to bleed out. His fangs punctured Jongin’s skin just faintly, just enough for the vampire to indulge in this small treat without losing himself in it’s sweetness.

The wizard whimpered out a weak moan, gasping and squirming in his hold. It was painful, but in the most gratifying of ways. A unique pleasure unlike any other. A grimace-inducing sting, but a toe-curling stimulant that always had Jongin’s cock swelling with arousal.

“I love you,” Jongin said breathlessly, curling his fingers around Kyungsoo’s short hair. He rocked his hips restlessly, rutting against the thigh at perfect position between his own. “Let me show you.” he was insistent, careful as he nudged Kyungsoo to roll over and switch their positions once more.

Kyungsoo detached from his throat with no difficulty, having built up strong restraint and self-control when it came to the wizard’s bloody delicacy. He always stopped when Jongin asked him to, never resisted his recoil or pressured any boundaries. Never bit without permission, and didn’t take advantage of any opportunities. He was respectful, always careful. (Often _too_ careful, if Jongin was to be believed.)

Jongin returned to his straddling position above the vampire’s hips, hands splayed over Kyungsoo’s chest as he gazed down at him, “Let me show you, lovey,” he repeated once more, gyrating his hips in a slow, promising circle. He hands brushed down the expanse of Kyungsoo’s arms, following them up above his head. Their fingers laced with natural perfection, molded just right for one another, as if no other hand was meant to take the other’s place. 

Jongin whispered against Kyungsoo’s lips, melting into a kiss of sure commitment and adoration, “Let me show you my love.” 

- _fin_ -


End file.
